luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Wagner
{{Infobox Character | name = Lucius Wagner | image = | born = June 6th, 1966 | gender = Male | status = Alive | died = | cause = | age = 6 | eye = Brown | hair = Black | occupation =Antichrist | height = | voice= none Lucius Wagner is the titular protagonist of Lucius, Lucius II: The Prophecy ''and ''Lucius Demake. He is the son of US senator Charles Wagner and his wife Nancy. He is also the half-brother of Isaac Gilmore. He was born in room 666 at the St. Benedict Memorial Hospital on the 6th of June, 1966. Biography As the opening intro suggests, Lucius has been possessed by a demonic entity since birth, but this only becomes apparent after his sixth birthday party, when Lucifer suggests that he locks a maid in the cooler and freeze her to death. Learning of his unholy affiliation on the 6th of June 1972, Lucius embarks on a year-long campaign of sacrificing each and everyone of the Dante household to his spiritual progenitor, Lucifer. Starting with staff and moving to family, Lucius accomplishes this covert genocide by planning "accidents" and using his supernatural powers for furthering Lucifer's influence and instating pandemonium. At the end of the game, Lucius' power increases and sets the mansion ablaze before battling two priests and his father, leaving only Lucius alive and tricking the detective McGuffin into believing that his father was the killer. In the second game, Lucius is sent to St. Benedict Memorial Hospital by unsuspecting caretakers out of their belief that he was "traumatized" by the deaths that occurred around him. During his stay at the hospital, he receives no contact from Lucifer, his powers mysteriously vanished since the last time he used them, and gathers several followers who protected him. Six months later, a nun is brought to the hospital and Lucius proceeds to attack her, which causes the staff to put him into shock therapy. When two of the staff members try to shock him, he regains his powers and brutally murders them. He rampages through the hospital, collecting souls to regain his strength and also discovers the existence of another Antichrist: his half-brother Isaac Gilmore. Isaac shared the same goals as Lucius, but only one of them was meant to succeed. After finally killing Charles, whom revealed to have survived his previous killing spree, and being joined by McGuffin, whom was corrupted by Lucifer, Lucius begins wreaking havoc on the town of Ludlow and prepares for a fight against Isaac that will determine who is the true Son of the Devil. Personality Due to his quiet nature, little is known about Lucius's personality before his awakening into the Antichrist. However, Lucius is portrayed to have an above average intelligence in science, as is evidenced by learning biology at just 6 years old, yet he seems to be only average when it comes to mathematics. Lucius is revealed to be quite witty through his journal entries, often making clever, and sometimes humorous, remarks about the deaths of certain subjects. Lucius is very creative and efficient in his methods and doesn't waste his time on the sadistic torture of his subjects while trying to complete his objectives, in the way that his half-brother Isaac did. Demonstrating a very calm demeanor through the entirety of these events, Lucius is never shown to be in a state of panic, fear or rage. He proves to be very determined to answer his calling, as is displayed by his attempts to kill a nun while stripped of his powers. His own parents seem to be quite reserved in their affection, possibly because his mother went through atrocious pain while giving birth to him and his persistent silence coupled with vacant stares gives everybody uneasy feelings, including his own father. Abilities Lucius has command over four supernatural abilities: *'Telekinesis' (2 key) - Unlocked once Cold as Hell is completed, it allows him to pick up and move objects without touching them, start-up radios and car engines, break various objects and cause others (power lines, lamp-posts) to malfunction. *'Mind Control '(3 key) - Allows him to take hold of a weaker brain and make it use any nearby object, usually with fatal consequences (ask Antonio, James, Michael and Nancy). *'Mind Erase' (4 key) - Lucius can erase short-term memories from those who have caught him. He must also get out of sight asap because this ability can be used only 5 times per chapter. *'Combustion' (5 key) - Generously warm others with the fires of hell... this ability can be used only after you have made a blood sacrifice (ask Grandpa, Michael and Terrence). However, in the sequel, Lucius II: The Prophecy, Lucius has several other unique abilities, such as turning invisible and causing blindness on others. While Telekinesis, Mind Control, and Combustion remain present, the player must gain levels by killing the staff and patients to unlock and upgrade them. Weaknesses True to his father's nature, Lucius is not very comfortable around crosses, which sap his entire energy and render him unable to use his powers. However, this can be prevented when he/the player turns the cross upside down. Since Lucius was able to defeat Isaac with the use of salt in the second game, it is possible that salt may also be a weakness for him too. Gallery Lucius concept lucius.jpg|Concept art of Lucius. Lucius concept lucius2.jpg|Concept art of Lucius. LuciusBlood.jpg SonOfTheDevil.png Lucius Artwork 1.jpg Trivia *His name is partly based on his father's name, Lucifer. *His character is heavily based on Damien Thorne from the Omen series, who is also a murderous child Antichrist whose birth has suggested to also have been June 6th, 1966. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters